twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Louisvuittonreplicas/Ostrich Pillow on usa News
The last thing we need is a terrible bedhead after attempting to sneak a nap in the middle of the work day. You’ll also have to take extra risks on not having eyes set on your belongings, since anyone can steal your possessions while you’re off in a remote world.The Ostrich Pillow is a strange product, to say the least, but it’s got good intentions in mind and the Ostrich Pillow reminds us of a real-life take on Katamari Damacy characters meet space suit. You will need to fork up quite a bit at $75 a Ostrich Pillow plus shipping to support the project, and you’ll have until October 18 to do it. Is nap time and crazy design worth the extra cash? You be the judge.It’s been about a month since college began, meaning midterm season is nearly approaching for our young students. This could spell all-nighters, cram sessions, and never seeing your roommate for the week until your exams are over. Lucky for you (or your scholarly loved ones) no one has to disturb you while you attempt to catch a beauty rest. Just slip on the Ostrich Pillow and it’s like no one is even there.Created by design duo Kawamura-Ganjavian of Studio Banana Things, Ostrich Pillow is like a combination of a face mask, Ostrich Pillow, and hand rest. You wear the Ostrich Pillow over your face and pass out as you please, wherever you want: airport gates during flight delays, college libraries, your home office desk. If you want to lean over and face down, side pockets around your head make for a cushy place to rest your hands. The Ostrich clearly shows when you want to not be disturbed, though the looks you will probably get from wearing it may say otherwise. Currently a project on Kickstarter, the Ostrich Pillow is machine-washable and will come in three color options. Regardless, I did some serious soul searching -- I pictured myself wearing it in public situations like at an airport or a bris -- and decided that, yes, I'm totally down for living in this tube. It's so stupendous!Seriously. It really is. And as a bonus, in addition to the small face opening for breathing, the hand holes at the top kind of make you look like Admiral Ackbar from "Star Wars.""It's a nap!"Amazing! I can only dream of all the things I would get done at the office if I actually worked at 37% productivity. And to think, all I need is a quick nap as soon as I get to my desk."Let's start the morning meeting. Where's Bellini?""Wearing his tube, mentally preparing to give us slightly less than 50%."By and large, the Ostrich Pillow seems like a great idea. It's dark. It's cozy. It has a place for your hands. But the big question is whether people will actually wear it in public. And we really can't say yes or no based on what I would do, since a better assessment would come from somebody who actually has the ability to feel shame.Nevertheless, I'm still hoping to get my hands on one of these to give it a proper test drive. But, until then, if you need me, I'll be sleeping under my desk.Enter the Ostrich Pillow by U.K. architecture and design firm Kawamura-Ganjavian, Studio KG, a cushion contraption that seeks to make naps easy (um, what?) while also apparently making you look like some kind of sweatshirted-bug.The Ostrich Pillow essentially turns your head into a Ostrich Pillow, with an opening for the mouth and nose to breathe and holes on each side to rest your hands or keep them warm. Apart from emphasizing its use in the office, KG also sees the Ostrich Pillow as useful for long trips or study sessions.Watch the video above for a more in-depth explanation."We spend so much time at work, in front of a screen or in transit," says a spokesman for Studio KG. "Why not create something to help us nap?" Why not, indeed! In fact, we are napping right now while typing this.strange aesthetic seems to have done nothing to slow its momentum. With 22 days left to fundraise on Kickstarter, the group has accumulated nearly $50,000 of their $70,000 fundraising goal. Backers who shell out at least $60 will receive their own Ostrich Pillow.With the hectic 24-7 pace of modern life, many people may yearn to emulate the well-worn myth of ostriches when frightened or scared: that is, bury their heads in the sand. Power napping is refreshing and good for you, too. But laying your hard head down on your equally hard desk is so uncomfortable.If only there was some absurd invention that turned your head into a Ostrich Pillow.Though the design originally made the rounds in May to perplexed reactions, the Ostrich Pillow's A new product called the "Ostrich Pillow" claims to help users do just that. While it won't transport you to Maui, the Ostrich Pillow's unique design offers a comfy "micro environment" for power naps, according to its Kickstarter page."We thought the best channel would be Kickstarter," Banana Studio co-founder Ali Ganjavian says. "One, if people really wanted it, it would get the funding. And if people really want it, it means it's a special product. It's replying to two questions; A) 'Can you get the funding?' and B) 'Do people really want it?' We could've attempted to take out a loan and try to produce it, but you've got no guarantee that the world outside actually wants it as much as you think it wants it."The Ostrich Pillow Sale , a cloth helmet for helping people nap at their desks, has more in common with the Snuggie than with a gadget like the iPhone. Yet, technophiles have been inexplicably drawn to it. Category:Blog posts